


Broken Home

by skaibells



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reunions, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, seperated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaibells/pseuds/skaibells
Summary: At only six years old Rey Jakkobs was separated from the only person who ever truly cared for her. Now 15 years later, her life is definition of ordinary. Ordinary apartment, ordinary job, ordinary friends. The only thing that isn't ordinary is the nightmares of her past that constantly plague her. But what happens when one day she comes face to face with the ghost of her past, and her ordinary life is turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Flashback _

 

_ “No Ben I don’t want to go. Why do I have to go?”  _

_ Ben was doing everything possible to console the crying six year old that was sitting next to him on the couch.  _

 

_ “I’m just not old enough to take care of you Rey. It’s okay though because we’ll still talk on the phone.” _

 

_ “I don’t want to talk on the phone, I want to stay here.” Rey was being like any other child who was told no.  _

 

_ “We can’t princess, I’m not old enough.” Ben wiped the tears that kept falling down Rey’s cheeks.  _

 

_ “Yes you are, you’re super old Benny.” _

 

_ Ben choked back tears of his own at hearing Rey’s nickname for him. “I’m only 17 Rey, I need to be a little bit older okay.” _

 

_ Before Rey could answer the social worker interrupted them like she had already done several times. “Okay it’s really time for us to go.” _

 

_ She gently grabbed Rey by the hand and started walking them to the door. Rey was being cooperative until they actually made it to the door, then all hell broke loose. She tried to run back inside, kicking and scratching at the social worker in the process. He wanted to cover his ears at the sound of her heartbreaking yells.  _

 

_ “No Ben no. I don’t want to go.” Rey just keep repeating.  _

 

_ I took everything in his power to not go to Rey and tell her everything was going to stay the same, because that would’ve been a lie. Nothing was going to be the same. He never meant for things to escalate the way they did. It started out just watching the little neighbor girl while her parents went away on “trips”, until one day they never came back. Her lowlife, junky parents had left their four year old daughter alone to fend for herself. That was almost two years ago. Almost two years since 15 year old Ben brought her into the apartment he was illegally renting and become her caretaker. Two years of the absolute best memories. Two years ripped away from him in only a hour.  _

 

_ Ben wasn’t sure how long he stayed on the couch after the social worker finally got Rey out of the house. Was it 10 minutes or two hours, Ben wasn’t sure. One thing he did know for sure though was that he regretted them letting them take her, the only good thing in his miserable life.  _

  
  


Present day

 

Rey was jolted awake from her sleep by the raging nightmare of the incident that had occurred 15 years ago. Tears rimmed her eyes as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Memories of her childhood were hazy, except for that one day and it seemed to escalate especially when she was asleep. That day had haunted her too many nights to count. It had almost become a routine for Rey to only sleep three to four hours a night. Pair her nightmares with the lack of sleep from her job as a flight attendant and she had the perfect recipe for someone on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

 

Rey looked over at her clock, realizing she still had two hours until she needed to be at the airport for her flight at 9 pm.  _ The mental breakdown will just have to hold off for another day _ she thought as she dragged herself out of bed. 

 

It baffled Rey that even after 15 years she could still see Ben’s sad face as vividly as if it happened yesterday. All this time has passed and it still hurts to know that he never got in touch with her. He promised, but I guess time changes a lot of things. Rey isn’t the defenseless little girl that she once was. She made sure that no one would ever be able to push her around like her foster family did. No one treated her as well as Ben had. Although she can’t remember much about Ben, she does remember how well he had treated her. They had damaged her more by taking her from him and throwing her in a system that was rigged for her to fail. She got out though. Out of the system, out of the horrid foster family, and out of reach of anyone trying to control her. 

 

Rey had just turned 21 just over a month ago, and for some reason it took turning 21 for her to realize she was actually alone. Yes she had her few friends from work who she travels with constantly, but no one she truly connected to. At least like she had connected with  _ him _ . Maybe because he was the only family she had, or ever wanted for that matter. She is close with one person though, Kira. Rey even would consider Kira her best friend, even though she’s only known her for a couple months. Kira was there when Rey had the worst nightmare in years, so Rey told her what happened. Kira didn’t have the best childhood either so they connected over it. 

 

She avoids say his name, or just the name in general. Anytime she meets a customer with the same name as  _ him _ she has to control the urge to let the tears flow. All she can do though is just smile and go on with her day, because she’s positive that’s what he would want her to do. Rey never understood how he could affect her so much. She had only known for two years. Maybe it was because he had treated her so much better than her so called parents ever did. 

 

Maybe today will be better?  _ Probably not.  _

 

Maybe today I’ll be happy?  _ You’re only going to smile because it’s your job.  _

 

Maybe today I’ll meet someone?  _ No one will ever want to be associated with someone as damaged as you.  _

 

Rey let out a huge sigh as she dragged herself out of bed and towards the shower. She could just tell something bad was going to happen today. At least she was flying with Kira. Her flight today was a long, international flight, so at least she would have a friendly face with her for seven hours. She hasn’t seen Kira in over a month and she missed her friend. She was lost in her own her own thoughts, causing her to be in the shower longer then she had wanted. 

 

“Fuck” she said out loud as she turned the water off. Her time with her foster family had almost taught her to take shorter showers and save water. Everything was a luxury with that family. Rey would be lucky if she got the chance to wear clean clothes to school. That’s why today she was always very frugal and treated everything in her life as a luxury, as if she would never get to have or use it again. 

 

Rey looked over at her clock again after she changed into her uniform. The clock read 5:50pm, meaning it took her less than a hour to get fully ready.  _ Might as well just leave now. _ She grabbed her purse, threw a book inside it, grabbed her carry on bag and headed out the door. Rey decided it was probably smarter to get to the airport early rather than sit here and get lost in her own thoughts. Rey dragged her broken carry on that she was too broke to fix, all out to the street in front of her apartment. The taxi she had called before she left was already sitting at the road waiting for her. She walked up expecting the driver to get out and help her with bag since it was the kind thing to do, but he stayed right in his seat looking at his phone. Rey rolled her eyes and took her bag with her in the back seat instead of putting it in the trunk. 

 

“To the airport please” she said through the glass hole between the two seats. The driver said nothing as he put the car in drive and pulled onto the street. Rey looked out the window, not being able to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen today. 

 

_ Here’s to another day in paradise. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's life gets turned upside down in just a matter of minutes.

“So you had another nightmare?” Kira asked Rey as the sat in the employee’s lounge waiting for their flight. Not knowing what to say Rey just nodded. 

 

“That’s the fifth one this week babe. Are you sure you don’t want to go see someone? I could even go with you.”

 

This is a conversation the two friends have had several times before. Kira was like a broken record, but it didn’t upset Rey because she knew her friend was only trying to help her. 

 

“No thanks Kira” Rey waved her hand, dismissing the idea. “I don’t need to pay someone to tell me what the problem is when I already know what it is.”

 

“I know, but it might just help to talk to someone about it.”

 

“I’m talking to you aren’t I?”

 

“I mean someone who actually gets paid to do it for a living.”

 

“I mean I kind of already pay you, at least in alcohol and food.” 

 

“I swear, you are so damn stubborn. I don’t know why I’m friends with you sometimes.” Rey laughed at how Kira was getting annoyed with her. She knew how to press her buttons and sometimes it was just too hard to resist. 

 

“I love you” Rey almost sang to her friend, dragging out the ‘u’. “When we get to Chicago we’ll go out and I’ll buy you a drink.”

 

“You better buy me two drinks for me having to put up with your stubborn ass.”

 

Before Rey could answer they got the call letting them know they could board and ready the plane. They didn’t have to do much to ready the plane, except to make sure everything was clean and in order. 

Rey worked for one of the more prestige airlines that was based out of London. The airline had higher standards than most other airlines, because many rich and famous people were known to fly with them. Working as a flight attendant could a demanding job sometimes, but Rey absolutely loved it. After being in the foster care system for most of her life and jumping from family to family, staying in one place felt foreign to her. She needed to constantly be moving, going to new places. That’s one of the big reasons Rey had moved from the Washington to London as soon as she turned 18. That and the fact that she was British made it easier for her to gain a UK citizenship. It’s been three years since then and she hasn’t felt the need to get up and move somewhere new like she used to. Maybe it was because of Kira or maybe she just loved London that much, she couldn’t decide.

A few months after moving to London and getting the job as a flight attendant she met Kira. She was so talkative and friendly that it honestly threw Rey for a loop. Rey was used to isolating herself off from everyone, but Kira wouldn’t let her do that. It only took Rey a couple of months to really open up to Kira and consider Kira her best friend. That’s when Rey told her everything about her childhood, her life, and her nightmares. Instead of running away like Rey thought she would, Kira just stayed around and listened. The part Kira seemed most curious about was how Rey ended up in Washington in the first place, which is a question that still baffles Rey. She tried finding that answer back when she was in the states, but no on knew and if they did no one ever told her. Rey was brought out of her own thoughts though by Kira’s voice.

“The first passengers are about to board in a few minutes. Do you set yourself at the back of the plane and I’ll set myself by the door?” Kira asked her.

“Yeah sure, it doesn’t matter to me.”

It was only a few minutes later when the plane started filling up and Rey was helping passengers with their carry on luggage. This had to be Rey’s, and all flight attendants, least favorite part. Flight attendants don’t actually start getting paid until the plane was in the air, so Rey was trying to quickly get everyone seated and ready for take off. For once, everyone was seated and the plane was taxiing to the runway in less than 30 minutes. Rey turned to Kira and made a comment about it before the plane took off into the air.

.

“Are you done filling up the cart? It’s about time for us to do our refreshment run” Kira asked, walking up to stand next to Rey.

 

Rey set a pot of fresh coffee on the cart before answering. “Yeah, that was the last thing we needed” she answered referring to the coffee.

 

Kira turned to the other two attendants to let the know they were leaving, before starting to push the cart up to first class. For the being an international flight the plane was actually quite small, making first class small as well.

 

“This should be a fairly quiet and uneventful flight” Rey said only loud enough for Kira to hear. “I mean look how many people are already asleep and we’re only an hour into the flight.”

 

Kira nodded as she looked around at the passengers as they walked. It looked like already a third of the passengers have already fallen asleep.

Sleep. Just the word itself made Rey tired. The lack of sleep from earlier was finally catching up to her, but she couldn’t let it show. She smiled at every passenger as she made her way through first class, asking if anyone wanted anything to drink. Rey and Kira had made it to the second to last row of first class when their uneventful flight turned very, very eventful.

Rey was about to hand a cup of coffee to a gentleman when she felt the urge to look at the passenger sitting behind him. When she did her breath caught in her throat and her body completely froze, because she was looking right at the face from her nightmares. Only this time she wasn’t asleep, and this wasn’t a nightmare. Her hands seemed to stop working and she dropped the cup of coffee, spilling the hot liquid on herself. 

 

“Damn” Rey hissed as the cup hit the ground, the hot liquid immediately burning her hands. 

 

The sound of the cup hitting the floor caught his attention as he looked up from the book he was reading. When he did the two of them locked eyes, and it felt like Rey was six years old again. Rey could almost hear Kira asking if she was okay but she wasn’t paying attention. She was took caught up with the man she was staring at. The last time she had seen him was 15 years ago when she was being dragged out of his apartment. 

 

“Ben” she whispered, not really wanting him to hear. But he did hear though, and by the look of confusion on his face she knew he didn’t recognize her. Why would he recognize her though? She was just some child he felt pity for back then. 

 

Rey was finally brought out of her daze by Kira grabbing her arm. “Are you okay? What happened?” She asked clearly worried for her friend. 

 

“Um I was just being clumsy and dropped a cup of coffee.” Rey tried shake off the uneasy feeling that still creeped through her body. 

 

“Come on Rey, you need to be more careful. You’re going to seriously hurt yourself one day.”

 

She couldn’t be bothered to really listen to her friend because she was still somewhat in a daze. When Kira said her name though she peaked back over to Ben to see if he had any reaction to her name. He didn’t react like she thought he would, but the expression on his face did change. Instead of a look of confusion he had a questionable expression, almost like he did recognized her but couldn’t decide where from. 

 

“I’m just going to go put some cream on my hands” Rey softly said to Kira. She quietly apologized to the man whose coffee she had spill and quickly made her way to the back of the plane, leaving Kira to clean up her mess. 

 

Instead of going to a seat, Rey went straight for the plane’s employee bunk. She didn’t even bother putting burn cream on her hands like she said told Kira, she just want to lie down. The little event that just occurred had left Rey feeling dizzy and light headed. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared her for what had just happened and for who she had just saw. 

 

.

 

20 minutes later, Kira found Rey still laying on the bunk facing the wall. She gently sat down on the bed by Rey’s feet.

 

“So do you want to tell me what that was all about, because I know you just don’t drop things by accident.”

 

Rey sat up to face Kira. “15 years and I have to run into on a damn airplane?”

 

“Wait are you saying that guy in the baseball hat was him? That was Ben?” Kira eyes widen with recognition.

 

“Yes and now I’m stuck on this plane for another six hours” Rey rubbed her hands down her face.

 

“Well maybe it won’t be so bad, he didn’t even act like he recognized you.”

 

Rey gave her friend an annoyed look. “Thanks for making me feel better. I know I was only six, but you still think he would remember, I mean I remembered.”

 

Before Kira could make a comment towards Rey’s pessimistic attitude one of the other flight attendants walked up to them.

 

“Hey Rey I have a passenger asking for you.”

 

Rey gave Kira a quick, nervous look. “Did they say what their name was?’

 

“His name is Ben, and he told me he his last name but…” He trailed off for a few seconds “Solo! His name was Ben Solo, and he specifically asked for Rey Jakkobs.”

 

“Shit shit shit.” Rey quickly started to panic at the realization that he actually did recognize her. She looked over at Kira for reassurance. 

 

“You know what Kira, you just might be buying me some drinks instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I can't believe chapter 2 is already done! The next chapter is going to be a fun, and drunk one ;)


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few minutes since Rey told her coworker that it was okay for him to get Ben, and she was really starting to panic. 

 

Kira, being the best friend that she was, could easily tell. “Wipe your forehead, you’re starting to sweat.”

 

Rey quickly wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. “I’m hot. It’s hot in here isn’t, or maybe it’s just me. I think it’s just me.” She just kept thinking out loud as she paced back and forth.

 

“Okay don’t do all of that” kira waved her hand in front of her in the way that meant she was referring to Rey. “No rambling, oh and Rey fix your lipstick.”

 

Kira’s last comment made Rey stop pacing. “Why exactly do I need to fix my lipstick?”

 

“Because Ben is super hot” she replied as she wiggled her eyebrows. “If you don’t hit that, you know I definitely will.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes at her friend. “Do you ever think about anything else than getting in someone’s pants?”

 

“I mean I also think about what would happen after I get in someone’s pants.”

 

Rey was about reply with a sarcastic comment, but before she could someone cleared their throat behind her. Judging by the look on her friend’s face she knew exactly who it was. She took a deep breath, slowly turning around. Rey’s deep breath got caught in her throat as she just stared at the man in front of her. Ben looked exactly like he did in her nightmares, just older. From what she remembered he had always been tall, but now he had to be at least six feet tall, if not taller. He was still wearing his backwards baseball hat, leaving an unobstructed view of his face. She didn’t remember his face being littered in so many freckles. His hair fell right above his shoulders and he also had some facial covering his face. Not too much, but just enough in Rey’s opinion.

 

She realized she had been staring long enough and decided to speak up. “How much of that did you hear?”

 

The look on his face told her that he had heard enough. “Well it seems like you and your friend like to party.”

 

Rey was about to correct him, but he took a step forward and spoke up again. “What are the chances that we would meet on a plane going to Chicago from London. Especially when the last I saw you was in Seattle.”

 

“I guess things happen in strange ways” Rey said, slightly shrugging. 

 

Ben chuckled “well look at you being all wise. The little smurf grew up.”

 

“Hey I was never that short, you were just too tall.” Rey gave Ben a pointed look, which made him laugh again.

 

Kira stood up from the bed “why don’t you guys catch up some, I’m going to go make my rounds.”

 

Rey took deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She walked over to the cot and sat down. “Well come on she’s right, we have some catching up to do” she said as she pat the spot next to her.

 

“So do you like being a flight attendant?” Ben asked as he sat down.

 

She smiled at his question, because it was honestly one of her favorite questions to answer. “I absolutely love being a flight attendant. I worked a desk job before and I couldn’t wait to get out and get in the air. I love traveling and airports have always been one of my favorite places, so it felt like I had won the lottery when I got hired. I get to go to places I would’ve never had to the chance to go to, and I’ve even met my best friend on a plane.” Rey realized she had been staring down the planes aisle as talked, so she turned to look back at Ben. “Sorry I’m rambling, I tend to do that.” It hasn’t even been five minutes and she has already embarrassed herself.

 

“You seem happy.”

 

“Well for now at least” Rey said quietly enough that she didn’t think Ben, but his face told her that he did. She quickly tried to cover what she said with a question. “So what about you? What do you do?”

 

“I’m a journalist and one of the main editors for the Chicago Tribune. It’s not as exciting as flying all over the world, but I really love it.”

 

“So you live in Chicago then?” Rey was curious about his life, but she hoped that she didn’t seem nosey. 

 

“Yeah I do. I moved out there almost eight years ago. I needed to get out of Seattle and there was a job opening in Chicago, I’ve loved it ever since.”

 

“I’ve actually never been, but I’ve heard so many good things about the city. I plan on being a complete tourist while I’m there.” Rey was excited to finally be visiting a new city, since it’s been a while since she’s been anywhere new. 

 

Ben let out a small laugh. “Well that might take more than a day or two to do.”

 

“That’s fine because I’m taking a much needed vacation and staying in Chicago for two weeks.”

 

“Well in that case I’ll just have to show you around to some of the hidden spots.”

 

They talked for almost another hour before he had to go back to his seat to edit articles for work. The past few hours had been completely surreal for Rey. Less than six hours ago she was back in London and now she was on a plane talking to Ben like he was an old friend. Ben had suggested they exchange numbers so they could meet up in Chicago, so they could catch up some more. He also promised to be her personal tour guide for a day. 

 

Rey and Kira were now talking as they were strapped in their seats waiting for the plane to start its descent.

 

“You two talked for a long time.”

 

“Yeah, we had a lot of catching up to do” Rey said through a smile. 

 

“And he offered to show you around Chicago right?” 

 

“He said he’d be my personal guide so we could catch up some more. I guess you can’t catch up on 15 years in only a hour.”

 

The plane started it’s descent as Kira spoke. “Well maybe he can give you a personal tour of his bedroom.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes. “You never quit do you?”

 

Kira just shrugged nonchalantly “all I’m saying is that if I met him at a bar, I wouldn’t be going home.”

 

“I did mention about us going out tonight. It’s tonight right?” Rey looked at her watch “I don’t even know what time it is. Isn’t it like 6 hours backwards?”

 

“You’re rambling again, get to the point.”

 

“Don’t be so pushy Kira.” Kira just stuck or her tongue out at Rey in response. “Geez or immature. But the point is that he said he could pick us up from the flat and take us to his favorite place.”

 

“Oh a hot chauffeur. Will I get to tip him.” 

 

“I swear Kira, another comment and I’m going to make you buy me three rounds of drinks.”

 

“Does that mean I get to take you home then”

 

Rey laughed at her best friend. “I’m going home with you anyway smartass.” 

 

.

 

“He said he’ll be here in about 20 to 30 minutes” Rey yelled to Kira who was in the other room finishing up her make-up.

 

They had been in Chicago for almost 10 hours, and they’ve been asleep almost the entire time. With the six hour time difference they landed in Chicago at almost 11 at night, and jet lag was hitting them hard. They ended up sleeping until early afternoon, giving them enough time go out to eat before they started getting ready for the night.

 

Rey was playing a game on her phone when she heard Kira call her from the other room. “Rey can you come zip me up?”

 

“Coming” Rey yelled back as she set down her phone. “Are you almost down Kira? He should be here any time now.” Rey asked as she walked into the room that Kira was in. 

 

“Yes, I just need you to zip me up then-” Kira stopped mid-sentence when she turned around and looked at Rey. “Damn Rey, you’re going to be the hottest girl in the place.”

 

Rey became a bit flustered at the compliment. She had never handled taking compliments very well, they just always made her feel awkward. “Are you checking me out Kira?” she asked as she noticed her friend looking her up and down. Rey was wearing the best outfit she had packed, which was a loose grey tank tucked into a short, white leather skirt with black strappy heels. She would never admit to Kira, but she tried to look her best tonight because Ben was going to be there.  

 

“Damn right I am, and I have no shame because you’re hot.” Kira’s bluntness made Rey laugh. “How in the hell did you make a plain tank top look so good, and those heels are to die for.”

 

“Are you done yet so I can fix your dress?” Rey started to walk towards Kira, but was stop by Kira’s hand.

“Nope I’m not done yet. I haven’t even said anything about how long your legs look because damn Rey. You’re also definitely going to have show me how you did your hair in such perfect beach waves.” Rey thought she was done for a second, but then Kira caught sight of her wrist. “Rey Jakkobs is that my silver bracelet?”

 

“Yes and I’ll give it back later, just let me zip your dress up.”

 

Rey had just picked up her phone when it went off, letting her know that Ben had texted her that he was outside. She grabbed her clutch and yelled to Kira, waiting for her to get her heels on before they headed out. The flat Rey was renting was on the seventh floor, which required them to take the elevator down. The ride down only last a minute, but that’s all it took for Rey’s body to fill with nerves. 

 

Ben was on the phone, pacing on the sidewalk by his car when they walked out. He didn’t notice the two at first, but when he did he immediately stopped talking. His mouth hung open and Rey thought she heard him let out a small gasp.

 

“Hey Tommy I have to go, just get it done please” He said into the phone before ending the call a stuffing his phone into his back pocket. “You two look great.” Ben was complimenting them both, but he never looked at Kira once. He quickly realized he was staring and turned towards his car. “Um are you guys ready to head out? Since the place is both a bar and club it can get pretty packed, so we want to get there soon.”

 

When he started making his way to the driver’s side Kira leaned in towards Rey’s ear. “Oh yeah he was definitely drooling” she whispered in her ear before heading towards the backseat door, leaving the passenger seat open for Rey.

 

Rey rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what her friend was trying to do. The night hadn’t even started yet and it was already getting interesting.

 

. 

 

It was almost 10 by time they made it to the club and it was already packed, with a line wrapping around the building.

 

“Are we even going to get in?” Rey asked as she looked at the line.

 

“Oh yeah I’ve known the owners for years so we can walk right in.”

 

“Impressive Ben, you know the right people. I need you to come back to London and make some friends over there for me.” Kira told him as the two girls followed him up to door.

 

He laughed and looked over his shoulder as he walked. “I can’t make any promises.”

The doorman must’ve recognized him immediately, because as soon as Ben walked up he moved out of the way to let them walk right in. 

 

_ Well that’s definitely a first _ , Rey thought to herself.

 

As soon as they entered the building the loud music started drumming through Rey’s body. Feeling music through her body had to be one of Rey’s favorite feelings, and it instantly drove out all the nerves she was feeling. She noticed Ben was trying to tell them something, but they couldn’t hear over the music. He ended up just pointing to a table in the corner, motioning for them to head over to it. Rey nodded and starting walking when she felt a hand on her lower back. She jumped slightly and looked to her side to find Ben looking down at her. He mouthed ‘it’s okay’ before leading them over to the table.

 

The table was off to the side of both the bar and dance floor, but they had to squeeze through bodies to get to it. Ben’s hand stayed on her back the entire time except for when he gripped her hips to steady her when someone bumped into her. Instead of letting go of her hips after he was sure she wouldn’t fall, he just continued walking, with his hands still on her hips. He only let go when they finally pushed through the last few people in front of their table, and the loss of contact sent a cold shiver through Rey’s body. Rey saw that Kira was already sitting at the booth talking to a guy, and when they saw Ben and Rey walk up they stood up from their seats.

 

“Ben, what’s up man?” The man approached Ben with a handshake.

 

“Hey Dan I see you already met Kira, and this here is Rey” he said pointing to Rey.

 

Dan turned to Rey and gave her a little handshake as well. “Oh so you’re Rey? Well you look absolutely gorgeous tonight Rey” he said with a flirtatious tone. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you Dan” she replied while shaking is hand.

 

He let go of hand to clap his hands together. “Well not that we aren’t strangers anymore I think it’s time to take some shots.”

 

Rey laughed as she slid into the booth next to Kira, and directly across from Ben.

 

“Alright ladies we have a little tradition where we always start the night off with two shots each.” Dan handed them each two shots of vodka. 

 

“And because we are both very chivalrous, we’re going to let you ladies take them first” Ben said as he set his shots down in front of him.

 

“Well we’re just going first because we’re going to show you how it’s done” Kira teased, smirking across the table at Dan. Rey could already tell where the night was going to end for those two.

“Hey Kira remember New Years Eve?” Rey asked her friend as she picked up a shot glass in each hand.

 

Kira did the same with her shots. “Not at all” she joked, drinking both of her shots within in seconds.

 

“Exactly. I think we need to show these boys how to really party.” She drank her shots just as quit as Kira did. When she set her glasses down she looked up to find Ben staring right at her, and instead of looking away like she wanted to, she just stared right back at the man she had only ‘met’ yesterday. The two guys quickly drank their own shots and Kira wasted no time in ordering another round. 

 

For the second time, Kira leaned over to whisper something in Rey’s ear. “He just can’t stop at you can he?” Rey knew exactly what she was talking about because she could feels Ben’s eyes on her.

 

Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter for me, but I just kept writing. I especially love writing Rey and Kira's friendship, because that's how my best friend and I act.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Rey had just finished her fourth shot since arriving, and she was definitely feeling the affects of the alcohol she’s consumed. After the third one, Rey dragged Kira to the dance floor while the two guys stayed behind with their drinks.

 

“Well they definitely are an interesting pair” Dan said to Ben as they watched the two girls jump in and starting dancing with a random group. The two started twirling each other around, which made both Ben and Dan chuckle.

 

“I guess that’s one thing about Rey that hasn’t changed. You should’ve seen her when she was five, there was never a dull moment with her.” Ben couldn’t help but feel like those memories where from another life.

 

Dan finished his drink before talking, “how are you even handling this whole situation? I would definitely be a little freaked, but you seem just fine.”

 

“I don’t know man. She was only with me for a few years when we were younger, but we were always together. We became super close and I almost thanked her parents for leaving her, because I got her out of that horrible place.”

 

“Damn, that’s a lot for a a teenager to handle, let alone a child.”

 

“Yeah, and when we talked on the plane it was almost like catching up with an old friend.” The feeling of familiarity he had with Rey had, and still, confuses Ben.

 

Ben and Dan talked for another 10 minutes until the girls had enough of dancing and came back over to the booth. Kira sat back in her original spot, but Rey flopped down in the spot next to Ben. Rey brushed her hair off her sweaty forehead and went to grab for Ben’s drink. 

 

Ben grabbed his drink before she could. “Excuse me, I don’t think that’s your drink” he teased her.

 

Rey did her best to fake being upset, but ended up just looking like a stubborn child. “But please? I’m thirsty and don’t have another drink.” Ben just shook his head and continued to hold onto his drink. “Aw come on Benny just one sip.”

 

He cracked at the sound of Rey saying her old nickname for him. “Fine” he said has he handed her his drink. 

 

Her one sip turned into her finishing the last half of his drink. Ben wasn’t mad though, instead he just laughed at the drunk girl next to him. While he was laughing Rey decided she was going to poke his cheek, which only made Ben’s smile grow even bigger. 

“Wow. It’s been 15 years since I’ve seen you smile. Do it again.” Her voice was laced full of nostalgia as she spoke.

 

“I’m not just going to smile on command Rey.” Ben tried to act annoyed but couldn’t hide the smile the was creeping across his face.

 

“Fine, if you’re not going to smile then you need to get me another drink.”

 

Ben couldn’t hold back his laugh. “Okay fine, I’ll get you another drink. What do you want?”

 

“Whatever beer you just had, because that was good. Thank you, you’re the best” she said as she gave him a big smile. 

 

Rey slid out of the booth, letting both of the guys out before sliding back across from Kira. Dan asked Kira what she wanted before they left the girls chatting at the table. It took them almost 15 minutes to get through the bodies of people to the bar and back. When they got back Kira was gone from the table, but Rey still wasn’t alone. Rey was in the same spot they left her, but now there was a guy leaning on the edge of the table. Ben could tell that Rey was uncomfortable just by the look on her face. He quickly made his way back over to the table, sliding in next to Rey.

 

Ben set the beer down in front of Rey and swung his arm across her shoulders. “Here’s your drink babe.”

 

Before Rey could reply the guy at the edge of the table spoke up. “You didn’t say you had a boyfriend.”

 

“I don’t think I said much of anything” Rey said as she folded her arms across her chest in annoyance. The guy mumbled something under his breath, before turning and heading off onto the dance floor, probably to bother some other girl.

 

As soon as he was gone Ben turned towards Rey “where’s Kira?”

 

“She went to the bathroom a few minutes ago. I swear that guy had to have been watching us, because as soon she left he came over” she said as she picked up the beer, drinking almost half of it in one gulp. “Thanks for the drink Ben. I might need a few more of these since that tool sobered me up in the five minutes he was annoying me.”

 

“You know your accent gets thicker when you’re annoyed” Dan said from across the table.

 

It was just then that Kira returned from the bathroom. “You should see her when she’s pissed. Even I can’t understand her then.”

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Rey finished her beer and quickly grabbed Kira’s before she sat back down. 

 

“Oh yes you do. Remember that night some guy thought it would be a good idea to grab your ass?”

 

Ben sat up straighter in his seat. “This sounds like it’s gonna be good.”

 

“Okay I remember most of that night, especially that asshole” Rey said as she rolled her eyes at both Kira and Ben. 

 

“You two should’ve saw her, I swear she was talking in a different language. Of course the guy didn’t understand what fuck off meant so he touched her again, so she punched him.”

 

This made Ben chuckle. “Little Rey punched the guy?” he asked, making Rey grumble at the fact that he called her little. 

 

“Damn right she did, and I’m pretty sure she broke his nose.”

 

Ben was still chuckling while Dan just looked impressed. “Wow, Ben didn’t tell me that you were a badass Rey.”

 

“I didn’t know either Dan.”

 

“Okay, okay can we please stop talking about me and just party some more?”

 

.

 

Another couple hours and many drinks later, it was time for the group to head out. Dan and Kira had been all over each other all night, so it wasn’t a surprise when they decided to leave together. 

 

Ben, Kira, and Rey were outside waiting for Dan to finish up inside when Kira turned towards Ben. “So Ben I have a favor to ask you. I’m going back to Dan’s place and I was wondering if you could take Rey back to our place?”

 

“Yeah don’t worry about it, I’ll make sure she gets home safe.”

 

Rey was standing next to Ben, with her head laying on his shoulder and her eyes closed. “I don’t need a babysitter” she mumbled without lifting her head off his shoulder. 

 

Kira and Ben both chuckled at drunk Rey. “Sure you don’t babe. You just happen to drink half the bar while Ben only had a few beers” Kira said as Dan walked outside towards them. 

 

As soon as she saw Dan, Kira gave a small hug and gave her cheek a quick peck. She waved bye to Ben, then quickly headed over towards Dan. Dan gave the two a quick wave before wrapping his arm around Kira’s waist. 

 

“Alright let's get you home and to bed.” Ben wrapped his arm around Rey’s waist to steady her, and started slowly walking towards his car. 

 

“No I don’t wanna go home” she slurred as Ben helped her up into his passenger seat. 

 

Ben just chuckled, fastened her seatbelt then headed around the car to the driver’s seat. When he got in the car Rey was still mumbling about not wanting to go home. “Don’t you want to go to bed?”

 

“No” Rey replied with a tiny hint of sadness in her voice. 

 

Ben turned to look over at her “and why don’t you want to go home?”

 

“Because Kira won’t be there and I always have nightmares when I’m alone.” Although Rey’s words words were slurred, Ben could fully understand the weight they had on her. 

 

He grabbed her hand that was sitting her lap, giving it a slight squeeze. “I’ll just have to take you back to my place, if you don’t mind sleeping on the couch.”

 

“Benjamin” Rey slurred. “I’m so drunk right now, I’m pretty sure I could just fall asleep anywhere right now.”

 

Ben chuckled at Rey “I think the couch will work just fine.” 

 

Rey almost immediately fell asleep when Ben pulled onto the road, and stayed asleep for the entire 15 minute ride back to his place. When they finally got there, Ben had to basically carry her up the four floors to his apartment. 

 

“Let’s get you comfortable” Ben said as he laid Rey down on the couch.

 

“I can’t sleep in my skirt, it’s so uncomfortable. Can I borrow something?” Rey asked as she laid half asleep on his couch.

 

“Of course, let me go find something” he started walking off to his room when he stopped and turned back to her. “Also I have a corgi, so I hope you like dogs.”

 

Rey perked up at the mention of a dog, actually opening her eyes up a bit. Ben didn’t tell her the dog’s name so instead Rey started lazily calling out ‘puppy’.

“What are you doing Rey?” Ben asked as he walked back into the room.

 

Rey tried to sit up a bit when she saw Ben, but ended up just flopping back onto the couch. “Where’s your puppy? Why isn’t he coming?”

 

“Because he’s asleep in my room, and he doesn’t wake up for anything.”

 

Ben handed her a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. “Benny, I’m too tired to change” Rey whined, clearly still too drunk to do things on her own. “Can you just help me” she slurred. 

 

“Uh..” Rey didn’t realize what she was asking Ben. Helping her change, meant he would have to help her out of the clothes she’s wearing now.  _ I’m too sober for this _ he thought to himself.

 

Rey noticed his hesitation and decide she was going to do it herself. “Fine then, if you don’t want to help me because you’re being a gentleman then I’ll just do it myself.” She sounded so sure of herself, but didn’t get far at all. Rey went to pull her tank top over her head, but somehow got it stuck on her head. Ben had turned around before she started undressing, but turned around when he heard her small voice ask for some help. 

 

“Promise you won’t laugh, but I need some help.”

 

“I promi-“ Ben couldn’t even finish his sentence because as soon as he turned around and saw Rey he started laughing. Rey had her arms stuck above her and her face completely covered by her shirt, while her entire bra and stomach was showing. 

 

“Don’t laugh at me jerk.” Her voice was muffled by her shirt. “Just get this shirt off me.”

 

Ben’s laugh turned into a small chuckle as he helped pull her shirt completely over her head. With the shirt out if they way, their faces were only a few inches away and Ben could see Rey’s face flushed with embarrassment. 

 

“Thanks” she breathed out, Ben close enough to smell the alcohol mixed on her breathe. 

 

“Now can you get your skirt or are you going to get stuck in that too” he joked with her. 

 

Rey shoved at his shoulders. “Alright smartass, you can go to bed and leave me alone now.”

 

Ben patted her head before turning and heading off to bed, still laughing at the drunk girl on his couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have two fics I'm trying to juggle. I hope you like it!! 
> 
> my twitter is @/skaibells if anyone wants to geek about sw and reylo with me :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter super late and was too tired to edit so sorry for any typos.

Rey was pulled out of sleep by the feeling of something wet on her cheek. She groaned and started to open her eyes, but immediately squeezed them shut when her head started pounded. She knew that now that she was awake her hangover was going to her hit her like a freight train, so she flipped over on the couch and tried falling back asleep. Rey was almost back asleep when she felt something wet on her hand causing her to jump awake.

 

“What the” Rey mumbled to herself as she looked beside her to see what she had felt on her hand. Sitting next to the couch was an adorable dog just staring up at her. “Oh hi puppy, where did you come from” she said out loud as she reached out to pet the dog’s head. 

 

Almost right after Rey starting petting the dog, Ben came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

 

“I see you’ve met Moose.”

 

Rey sat up on the couch and brought her knees in towards her chest to make room for Ben to sit down. “Why did you name him Moose?”

 

“Because he likes to think he’s bigger than what he really is” he said as he sat down on the other end of the couch. 

 

“Well Moose here decided it was time for me to wake up.” Rey was slightly rubbing her temples as she could feel her headache quickly returning. “Even when I tried falling back asleep, he was right there to lick me awake.”

 

Ben chuckled. “He loves attention and he was letting you know that you weren’t giving him any.”

 

Rey turned her attention back to the dog. “Well you’re a cute puppy so it’s okay” she said as she scratched his head. 

 

“So how are you feeling?” Ben asked although he already knew what her answer was going to be. 

 

“Are you teasing me? Because you know I’m feeling like complete shit right now. Like I got hit by a bus then immediately got hit by a train.” Rey started rubbing her temples again. “Do you have any pain relievers?”

 

“Yeah they’re in the bathroom, I can get you some.” Ben started to get up off the couch but Rey stopped him. 

 

“Just show me the way, I have to wash up anyway.” Ben got up off the couch anyway, pointing down the hallway to his bathroom before heading to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. 

 

Although it was almost summer, inside Ben’s apartment felt like an ice box, so Rey dragged the blanket she slept with all the way to the bathroom. Considering the blanket was much bigger than herself, Rey refused to let go of it. It only took her a few minutes to wash up, pop some pain medicine in, then head to the kitchen to try to wake up with some coffee.

 

Ben couldn’t keep himself from laughing when Rey walked into the kitchen. “You might have to come out of your blanket burrito if you want some coffee.”

 

“I wouldn’t need the blanket if your apartment didn’t feel like an ice box.”

 

“You were dramatic when you were five and you’re still dramatic even at 21” Ben said as he turned away from Rey to get another cup of coffee. 

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, I wasn’t the one who cried when my head had to get shaved after getting gum stuck in my hair” Rey mumbled as she threw the blanket somewhere on the floor behind her.

 

“Ouch, low blow Rey.” Ben took a sip of his refilled cup, only to choke on it as soon as he turned around. He noticed Rey had shed the blanket, but that isn’t what made him choke. She was wearing just the shirt he gave her last night without the shorts, and without the shorts her long legs were bare and exposed. Rey took a few steps forward when he started coughing, but he just waved her off. “I’m fine, it was just a little hotter than I expected.”  

 

“Well where are your mugs? I’m in desperate need of some coffee.”

 

Ben pointed to the cabinet where he kept his mugs, and moved out of the way. He stood on the other side of the kitchen and drank his coffee as he watched he watched Rey make her own cup. 

 

“You know you’re sticking your tongue out right?” Ben asked as he kept watching her. 

 

Rey glared at him over her shoulder. “I don’t stick my tongue out.”

 

“Yeah you do, when you’re concentrating on something. I noticed it last night too.”

 

Rey let out a sigh as she leaned against the kitchen counter opposite of Ben. “Okay maybe Kira has told me that too, but that still doesn’t mean I actually do it” she said started stirring her coffee.

 

“You’re doing it again.” Rey grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it at Ben, which ended up being a hand towel.

“Hey hey watch the fast ball” Ben joked as he caught the towel. 

 

They stayed in the kitchen for a little longer and talked as they both finished their coffees. It was almost noon when Ben checked the time. 

 

“Damn I didn’t realize what time it was. I have to run to the office for a little bit and when I can take you home when I get back. If that’s okay with you.”

 

“Yeah that’s no problem, take your time.”

 

Ben was dressed and almost out the door in 10 minutes. “I’ll probably be about two hours, but I’ll let you know if I’ll be back any later.”

 

Rey answered a quick bye as Ben rushed out the door. He had told her to make herself at home, which is exactly what she did. She didn’t really get a good look at Ben’s apartment last night so she decided to take a look around. Rey remembered how Ben loved to read, but it still took her by surprise to find his apartment littered with books everywhere. On his coffee table she saw  _ Of Mice and Men  _ stacked on top of  _ Lord of The Flies.  _ Rey walked over to the bookcase he had next to his tv, running her hand over the spines of the many books he had. Ben’s taste was all over the place. It seemed like he would read just about any genre of book, considering he had  _ The Hobbit _ right next to  _ Animal Farm.  _ Rey had actually read most of the books Ben owned, but there were still a few she hadn’t. One book she had heard of so many times before but never actually read was  _ Wuthering Heights _ , and since Rey had several hours to kill she thought now would be the perfect time to start. 

 

She pulled the book off the shelf and made her way over to the couch. Rey curled into the corner of the couch still wrapped up in the blanket she slept in. As she opened the book she could immediately tell that it had been well loved. The cover as bent along the spine and many pages had the corners folded in from the many times it had been read.  _ I wonder if this is one of Ben’s favorites _ , Rey thought to herself. For the next two hours Rey stayed curled up reading the book. She a little over half way through the book when she received a text from Ben letting her know that he would be home later than he thought. Distracted from his text, Rey got up from her spot on the couch to stretch her legs and get something to drink. 

 

Reading for two hours straight had made Rey tired. Instead of sleeping on the couch again, she knew she would be so much more comfortable in a bed. Ben did tell her to make herself at home, so he probably wouldn’t be annoyed if she took a little nap in his bed. It didn’t take her long to find his bedroom considering his apartment wasn’t very big. 

 

His room was fairly plain, but Rey didn’t really snoop away since she went straight to his bed, falling face first onto it. Maybe because she was just tired, but his bed felt way more comfortable than any other bed she slept in. And it smelled like him. Like something familiar and comforting that made her feel at home. It brought back memories of when she was young and when she would fall asleep in his bed because of her nightmares. Rey grabbed one of his pillows, clutching it as she fell asleep to memories of a her childhood. 

 

.

 

Ben rushed through the door of his apartment two hours later than he said he would be home. Even though he had told Rey, he still felt horrible for leaving her by herself for so long. He had promised to take her home then on a tour of the city. 

 

“Rey” Ben called out as he threw his keys onto the kitchen table. He waited a few seconds and when he got no answer he called out to her again, but a little louder this time. “Rey I’m back.” Again he got no answer. He walked into the living room to find the book she was reading and blanket she was using thrown onto the couch. Realizing she hadn’t been there for some time, he kept making his way further into the apartment. He pushed open the door to his room and was surprised to find Rey fast asleep on his bed, with Moose curled up next to her. Ben chuckled at the sight and even snap a quick picture of it to show Rey later.

 

Ben sat on the edge of the bed next to Rey. “Rey, sweetheart wake up” he softly spoke as he lightly tapped her shoulder.

 

Rey mumbled something and groaned as she turned over to face Ben. “No” she mumbled again just loud enough for him to hear.

 

“Don’t you want to head home?” he asked as he let out a small chuckle.

 

“No means no” she said louder as she slowly opened her eyes. “What time is it?”

 

“It’s a little after four. Are you hungry at all? Ben had started petting Moose as he began to wake up as well. 

 

“Wait when did he get here” Rey asked as she finally noticed the dog curled up next to her. 

 

“I have no idea, he was just asleep next to you when I got here.”

 

Now that Rey had woken up more, embarrassment started to creep onto her cheeks. “Um sorry, I just didn’t want to sleep on the couch again. I didn’t think you would mind since you told me to make myself at home, and I used to do it all the time when we were kids.”

 

Ben cut off Rey’s rambling. “Don’t worry about it. I know my bed is much more comfortable than the couch anyway. 

 

Rey finally sat up, stretching her arms high above her head. “But to answer your question, yes I’m hungry.”

 

“Well why don’t I take you home to change then I’ll take you to my favorite place.”

 

“Sounds like a date” Rey answered without thinking about her choice of words. Ben let out an awkward cough, causing her to start rambling again. “I mean yeah, that sounds good. That sounds like a good plan. It’s not like a date date, because that’s something couples would do and where not -”

 

Ben cut off her rambling again. “It’s okay Rey I know what you meant.” She just nodded and there was no way he couldn’t notice how red her face got from embarrassment. “You know you have quite a bad habit of rambling when you’re nervous.”

 

Rey threw her hands up onto her face in attempt to hide her reddened cheeks. “Tell me about it. You should’ve saw me in my first interview to become a flight attendant. I wouldn’t stop talking, so they could only ask me like two questions. I still don’t know how I got the job honestly.”

 

Ben let out a loud laugh. “You’ll definitely have to tell me more on the way to your place, but first let’s take Moose out.”

 

“Okay fine, let me actually put some pants on. I don’t want people to think I’m doing the walk of shame.”

 

Again Ben was laughing, this time with Rey. Both of them in their own little bubble of happiness that nothing could seem to break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran into some major writer's block but I'm finally writing again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
